CopyCat
by Not-a-fanatic-just-a-fan
Summary: The term Absolute Justice meant that a lot of secrets had to be kept in order to keep the innocent safe. Tashigi has to explain this to her son when he starts to wonder about his own origins. Was originally a one shot. Now it has four chapters. Just a random plot bunny in my head.
1. Chapter 1

Just another short one-shot of 2nd gen moments with Tashigi and her son. I am really feeling the whole OP vibe right now which is weird because I'm in the middle of finals week. Maybe I'm just using this as a stress reliever.

 **Disclaimer** : Oda is the genius that owns this and rightly so. All hail Oda. (although I'm ticked that he set up a potential relationship and then 400+ chapters later, has had absolutely nothing come of it. Still, there is always hope.)

* * *

 **CopyCat**

"Hey mom? Who is dad?"

Tashigi froze mid-chop. She had been making a curry for her 7-year-old son and herself, the only two occupants of the small home. It was one of her rare breaks after returning to active duty. She had taken three years during her pregnancy and first two years of her son's life.

Her son, Sora, had inherited her navy blue hair. And that was it. He looked every inch his father. Not that he knew that. He even started fighting with two bokken instead of just the traditional one that she had been teaching him.

He was sitting at the table, his head propped up on his hands, his short legs swinging freely, too short to touch the ground while he sat. He had a stern look on his face that she knew was inherited and not an actual reflection of his mood.

She continued chopping, trying to seem nonchalant. "Why do you ask? You've never asked before."

"That's because you're never here." Her heart broke at his sad tone even if he continued to look stern when she turned to look at him.

"I'm so sorry, Sora. I do try to visit as often as I can. It's just, with the influx of pirates around the world, they need every able-bodied person they can-"

He waved her apology away, his cheeks slightly pink from embarrassment. "I know that. I was just answering your question. I don't miss you or anything." He folded his arms as if to emphasize this point, even if it was negated by his obvious avoidance by looking to the side. She smiled. He had a hard time expressing his emotions. Another inherited trait.

"I'll try to visit more frequently. Maybe I should aske Vice-Admiral Smoker to station me closer to home. Part of the problem is when I'm in the Grand Line of West Blue. Even if I have time off, I can't always make the trip back in time." She continued with her cooking.

There was a moment of silence as she added the chopped vegetables to the boiling pot on the stove. She wasn't a great cook by any means but she knew enough simple dishes to get by.

"You didn't answer my question. Who is dad? Is he dead? Why don't you ever mention him?"

She sighed at her son's persistence. She set down the spoon she had been using to stir and sat down across from her son, her hands clasped on the table. She thought carefully as Sora gazed up at her.

"In school, did your teacher ever mention something called 'Absolute Justice?'" She tried very hard to keep the bitterness out of her tone at the phrase. Sora thought for a moment before nodding slowly.

"I think so. He was talking about the War of the Greats and the son of Gold Roger. Or something." He blushed. "I might have been a little distracted during his lecture." Meaning he had slept through most of it.

She nodded. "That is a perfect example. What do you know about the War of the Greats?"

Sora perked up a little at the topic. He loved battle stories, particularly when it involved great legends, pirate and marine alike. "The War of the Greats was when Firefist Ace was sentenced to be executed for being a pirate and the son of Gold Roger. His captain, the Great Whitebeard, and all his crew stormed the marine base to try and rescue him. His famous brother, Strawhat Luffy also fought and even brought a whole bunch of escaped pirates from Impel Down, the first escapees from the marine prison ever!"

Memories of the events talked about flashed in her mind but she brushed them aside.

"Indeed. Firefist Ace was executed for all of this crimes as a pirate but was done so publicly like that because he was part of Whitebeard's crew as well as the son of the infamous pirate Gold Roger." She paused for a moment, gathering her thoughts and restraining the raw emotion that was bubbling under her calm exterior.

"Absolute Justice added the 'crime' of being the son of a pirate onto the head of the child. And that was a large part of why he was executed."

Sora frowned at this news. "But it's not like he asked to be born Gold Roger's son. Why was that a crime?" Tashigi smiled sadly.

"It's not. At least, it shouldn't be. But the world government and therefore the marines, say that anyone who is associated with a pirate in any way, is guilty. Such as being their child."

"Well, _that's_ not justice!" Sora exclaimed, jumping on top of the bench he had been sitting on. "You can't help who your parents are!"

"Calm down Sora." She placed a gentle hand on her son's shoulder. "I understand. I understand only too well." There was silence at her words. Sora's indignant expression changed to one of deep thought, as if he was struggling to understand something of his own.

"Why did you bring this up, mom?" He asked, his head bowed so she couldn't see his eyes. His voice was quiet. Tashigi took a deep breath.

"As a marine, I've seen a lot of people related to famous pirates or other criminals deny such relations for fear of their own life. Absolute Justice implies that the very blood of criminal is guilty, and therefore, anyone with the same blood is guilty as well."

"…dad is a pirate, isn't he?" It was a quiet statement, so low that she wouldn't have heard it if not for the complete silence throughout the whole kitchen, save the soft bubbling of the curry. Sora looked up and Tashigi was surprised at the intensity of his expression. She saw a glimpse of a certain pirate who in all likelihood, didn't even know he had a son. A son who was an exact copy of him, minus the hair. Which was the only reason that she and Sora hadn't been hauled off already.

She nodded. Sora turned to stare out the window, the same fierce expression on his face.

"Who?"

"Sora-"

"Who?" He cut her off. She sighed.

"That's dangerous information, Sora." She said in her official voice. "That's not something that I have ever told anyone. Ever." Not that _some_ people haven't guessed, she thought as she recalled a particularly awkward conversation between her and a certain white-haired vice-admiral.

"I won't tell. I just-" He turned back to look at her, his expression unreadable. "I just need to know."

"I can't tell you, Sora. It's too dangerous. I can't risk someone overhearing."

"Then just tell me," He shouted in frustration. "Is he still alive?"

She nodded.

"Is he a swordsman?"

She nodded again.

He paused, his head tilted to the side. "Is he famous." Another nod. He frowned as he thought hard.

"…is he strong?" She almost laughed at this question. Of course he wanted to know if he was strong.

"The strongest." She answered with a small smile. Sora stared hard at her expression.

"He's a mugiwara, isn't he?" Her eyes widened with surprise. "How did-" She caught herself before she said anything else. He smirked and once again, she had a vision of the older version of her son.

"You said he's the strongest. No one is stronger than the mugiwara's. Their wanted status is on par with the Revolutionary Dragon."

She blinked. "You know, I really don't know from where you got your perceptiveness."

He grinned and hopped down from the table, striding purposefully towards the door. "I'm going out to train for a bit. Call me when dinner's ready." He paused at the door, glancing back at his mother. "Don't worry. I won't tell. I understand." He closed the door with a soft click.

She sat for a moment, looking at the closed door. There were times when he was the epitome of his father's son. There were times when no one questions his relation to her. And then there were times when he surpassed both of them, times when she wasn't sure to whom he was related.

She shook her head ruefully and went back to the curry. Her son was his own person. He would grow up to be a fine man. And she wouldn't put it past him to aspire to be the world's strongest swordsman.

* * *

When she had to go off in search of her son half an hour later only to find him half-way up the mountain due to forgetting which way the dojo that he had been frequenting since he was three was, she had to admit to herself that he was truly his father's son.

* * *

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

I apparently have a problem letting one shots stay one shots.

* * *

 **CopyCat 2**

"Hey mom?" Tashigi visibly winced. She knew that tone. "How did you and dad meet?" And there it was. She sighed and gave her 10-year-old son a long-suffering look. They had been resting from their sword training. Sora seemed to like two swords and practiced daily with them. Whenever Tashigi got time off, she would help Sora with his training. He was fast becoming too good for even her.

"Why do you want to know something like that?" She asked, trying to delay actually telling him.

He shrugged and took a long drink of water. "It's just, you're a marine. He's, well, you know." At least he had enough sense not to actually say it out loud. "You two are kind of on opposite sides of …everything."

Tashigi gazed up at the clouds slowly drifting across the azure sky. "The head might be on the opposite side of the coin but it is always near the tail."

"…huh?" She chuckled at his blank expression. He was looking more and more like his father every day.

"I meet pirates frequently. It's part of my duty as a marine. So even though we are on opposite sides, we actually pass them a lot. I dare say we spend more time with pirates than other people on our side."

"I guess." The boy said, still slightly confused. "So that's how you met him? You were just doing your duty?"

"Sort of." Her mind wondered to that fateful day in Loguetown.

"Eh?" He frowned at her response. "That doesn't explain anything! What do you mean?"

She chuckled again. He scowled. Yep. His father's son. "I meant, it was during my day off. I wasn't actively hunting him or anything. We met by total accident." She smiled nostalgically. "We didn't realize what the other was at first. I had just defeated a couple of thugs and he was helping me find my dropped glasses." Said glasses flashed in the sun as she tilted her head back.

"He broke them." She said with a smile.

"Huh? That was rude of him." Tashigi laughed.

"Very! It was an accident, he said. I just surprised him." Her smile faltered a little. "He had a childhood friend that resembled me a lot." She actually scowled as she recalled all of their arguments about that particular fact. "Called me a 'copycat' woman. Can you believe the nerve! I didn't know his friend! This was just the face I was born with! So what if we looked the same or said the same things! This is just the way I was born!" She shouted the last sentence into the air, her fist raised, gritting her teeth in anger.

"…" She blinked and realized exactly what she was doing. A blush appeared in her cheeks as her son stared blankly at her. She coughed and leaned back against the outside wall of the dojo that they were currently resting against. "I just mean, really, it wasn't fair of him to compare two people that had never met. He actually had a hard time fighting me because of it. Every time we would meet, he would run away, saying that I was the one person he couldn't fight."

"What?" Sora looked surprised. "But some of your battles are legendary!"

A deeper blush graced her face. "Most of those were exaggerated on my part. It was very apparent that he was stronger than me. They don't call him the World's Strongest for nothing. A lot of the time, he was just humoring me."

Sora frowned and shook his head. "I don't get it. How did you go from him running away from you to having epic fights to – er – me?" He asked, a faint blush of his own at his own euphemism.

She smiled. "When the Strawhats passed the Red Line two years after the War of the Greats, he had gotten over his aversion of fighting me. For the most part." Her smile turned into more of a grimace. "He always had a problem with fighting women. He denies it to this day but any swordswoman who has fought him knows. He always avoids a finishing blow that kills. Some stupid sense of chivalry or some other kind of nonsense." She muttered darkly.

Sora looked extremely confused at this. "But – all those battles with women. Some are even more legendary than yours – "

Tashigi nodded. "He fights us, and he defeats us, but he holds back, just enough. You can't tell if you are watching from the outside, but for those that fight him, you can. It almost cost him his life once. That's why you should remember that just because your opponent is a woman doesn't mean that they are weaker or inferior to you in any way." She lectured her son. He rolled his eyes. He had heard that particular lecture his whole life. He could recite the whole thing from heart.

"But that still doesn't explain – er – me." He blushed again and turned his head away from her. She giggled at his obvious discomfort of that particular topic. Boys.

"It was slow going." Her eyes clouded over as various memories flashed before them. "I don't think either of us realized until years after our first meeting. No matter how many times we fought, the line between us was always very distinct, very clear." Her voice softened and a small smile lifted the corners of her lips. "Until one day it wasn't."

"We were fighting. Like normal. He defeated me stupidly easily. Like normal." She grumbled a little. "At that point, there was a lot of confusion. The revolutionary army was in full swing and pirates were everywhere. The line between right and wrong was not the same as marines and pirates. There were good pirates and bad marines. Lines were …blurring. Smoker and I had been following in the Strawhat's wake and because of that saw, not only the good that they did, but uncovered a lot of secrets about the World Government. Things like Absolute Justice made it hard to know exactly what side we were even on."

Her head dropped low, her eyes shadowed by her bangs. "He knocked my sword away. Effortlessly. Again. I shouted something. I don't even remember. Probably nagging him about his unequal treatment of swordswomen again." A rueful smile could be seen. "And then the next thing I knew, we …weren't fighting."

"Ew." She looked up to see the look of disgust on her 10-year-olds face. She laughed loudly.

"We didn't jump straight to _that_." She did have the decency to blush at the insinuation. "It was just kissing! At first." The last sentence was mumbled, her blush deepening. "I didn't get pregnant till almost a year after that first kiss." Her eyes clouded again, her expression turning somber. "That was a particularly hard time, for everyone. It was the middle of the War. The possibility of either of us dying at any time was very real. Emotions were high." She snorted, breaking the somber mood. "It _definitely_ wasn't planned."

She laughed at her son's expression again. He was obviously regretting the initial question now. He was _not_ old enough to hear that particular talk.

"Next thing I knew, I was pregnant and had to leave the front lines. I did go back shortly after you were born to help for a little but when things calmed down I came back here for the next two years. Smoker and I didn't make any type of fuss about it so I don't think it was really noticed. We gave the excuse of taking a break from all the fighting when people asked without going into too much detail."

They sat in silence, Sora pondering the information that he had been given, Tashigi lost in memories. Sora was the one that broke it.

"Wait… you said your absence wasn't noticed? Did _he_ notice? Does he …know? About …" His question faded away, his expression surprisingly vulnerable. Her heart broke as she looked into his brown eyes that spoke of silent worries and sleepless nights pondering his origins.

She didn't want to answer. More than anything, she didn't want to tell him. But she had to. He needed to know.

"No. He doesn't know. I haven't told a single soul, not even him. Smoker only knows because he figured it out himself. Most people don't even know I have a son. Not that I want to keep you secret because I'm ashamed or anything." She hurried to explain. "It's just-"

"Absolute Justice." His own head was bowed, his eyes hidden in shadow.

She sighed. This statement needed no further words. The silence dragged on.

"Hey mom?" She looked up in surprise. His head was still downturned. He lifted his head and she was taken aback by his expression. It was full of determination. Unwavering.

"I'm going to find him. And I'm going to defeat him. I'm going to become the World's Strongest Swordsman." He grinned and Tashigi couldn't see any difference between father and son. "And then he'll know. Then he'll see me and realize." He looked up, reaching a hand to the sky. "I won't rest until I beat him. Then he'll have to recognize me as his son. When I've surpassed him."

Tashigi's jaw had dropped in astonishment. His grin was huge, splitting his face in a mix of pure delight and determination. Then she smiled, her eyes watering slightly.

"Yeah. Then you can arrest him."

"Huh?" Sora's expression was total confusion. "What do you mean?"

"When you defeat him, the marines can finally arrest him. And you'll lead them!"

"…" His expression deadpanned, his previously outstretched hand falling limply down. "You think I'm going to be a marine?"

"Eh? Of course you are! Why do you think I've been training you?"

He laughed and stood up, brushing off his pants. "Don't be silly, mom. I wouldn't be able to chase after my dream if I become a marine." He started to walk away, his arms crossed behind his head. Tashigi scrambled to her feet and jogged to catch up with him.

"You're not?" She gasped and froze mid-step. "Don't tell me you're going to become a- a-"

Sora turned back and grinned up at her, his grin taking on a slightly feral look. "That's right! I'm going to become a pirate!"

* * *

Of course he is. He's his father's son. Poor Tashigi. Thanks a lot people's. Now this one shot will probably become a three shot. I'll probably write Sora meeting Zoro next. Only because I got reviews asking me to! *hint hint*


	3. Chapter 3

Just for fun. This wasn't supposed to exist. Of course, chapter 2 wasn't suppose to exist either. My stories keep making babies. It must be Spring. Think of this chapter more like chapter 2.5 than a chapter 3. Zoro will be next chapter.

* * *

 **CopyCat 3 (or 2.5)**

When Sora was 11, he was given another surprise.

"I'm pregnant."

"…What?" This concept was completely foreign to the boy. For a full five minutes, the boy simply stared at his mother with a completely blank expression. "But… how?"

Tashigi raised a brow.

"NO!" He hurriedly raised up his hands to stop any potential answers. "I meant, like, are you in touch with dad or …something." He tried to explain his question.

"Your father and I have met up a few times over the years."

"But, I thought-"

"After the initial time, it got harder to draw the line between marine and pirate." Tashigi deadpanned. No sense in sugarcoating anything. "Let's just say I'm surprised that it's taken so long for me to get pregnant again."

"Ew! Ew ew ew ew!" Was the boyish response. She sighed.

"I'm really just telling you so you don't hear it from someone else. And have them make assumptions as to who the father is. Miss Carrie in particular likes to spread rumors." Miss Carrie was one of their closest neighbors, about a fifteen-minute walk. She was also the town gossip.

"I didn't know that you still met dad." The 11-year-old decided that it was time for a subject change before his mother started to go off on a rant about busybodies. "Won't he notice that you're pregnant?"

"I'm taking a leave once I start showing."

"Won't he notice when he doesn't see you for months?"

"It wouldn't be the first time. Not even including you. This was the first time in over a year that we had seen each other for longer than a few minutes while he's running from the marines. He won't notice anything."

After a shot discussion where Tashigi laid out some rules for the upcoming baby and Sora's role in it, she left with a grim expression on her face. She had to go apply for a leave ahead of time, she said. And was not looking forward to that conversation even less than the one she just had with her son.

* * *

There was a knock at Vice-Admiral's office door. He was doing some basic paperwork, a small reprive while he healed from their last confrontation with the Strawhats. "Come in." He said in his gravelly voice. Captain Tashigii, his most trusted subordinate entered with her usual straight-backed formality. She closed the door with a soft snap.

"Sir! I would like to formally request some leave time sir!" She stood at perfect attention, her gaze somewhere over his head.

"Eh? Tuckered out by our last battle with the strawhats?" He said it light-heartedly (or as light-heartedly as he was capable of) but was surprised when a blush formed in the captains cheeks. He frowned.

"Of a sort, sir." She said, her voice not quite as loud or firm.

He stared at her with suspicious eyes. He could tell that she was doing her best not to squirm under his scrutiny. Suddenly he groaned loudly and banged his fist against his desk.

"Seriously Tashigi? Again?"

"Sir?" She asked tentatively, not wanting to admit anything.

"Let me guess, you want a few months off, say, _nine_?" He glared at her and crossed his arms in a huff.

Her posture wilted slightly and she met his eyes with a sheepish apologetic expression. She gave him a wan smile. "If you can spare me sir. I think I'll be a little under the weather and unable to function at full capacity for a while." She had the decency to look ashamed under his glare.

He sighed long and loud, dropping his head in his hands. He felt a headache coming on. "You do realize that we are _marines_ right? That we are supposed to always be on duty, _especially_ in the presence of known and wanted criminals."

She nodded. He glared at her for a few moments more then sighed, defeated. "Fine. I'm taking you off front lines for the next few months. You'll be assigned to a desk at the base by your home. When it comes time, just take some vacation time." They both knew that for her to get maternity leave would be too dangerous. Too many questions. This was what they had done last time.

"Thank you sir." She saluted and turned to leave.

"Captain." She paused before opening the door. "Congratulations." He grumbled. She smiled. "Don't let it happen again." Her smile turned rueful as she nodded and left.

When the door closed, Smoker leaned back, pulling out two more cigars and lighting them. He groaned slightly as the still tender wound in his ribs stretched uncomfortably. It wasn't fair. He thought. She gets a baby and he just gets bruised. Stupid strawhats.

* * *

I just wanted a little filler chapter before Sora meets Zoro. Just for fun. And this time we actually see Smoker's reaction. I made him more understanding because at this point in time, He knows that even though they are criminals, they aren't bad people. Plus, he's getting old. Plus, he has a soft spot for Tashigi (and her children). Review!


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter was surprisingly difficult to write but I got through. Thanks for sticking with me. Special thanks to my reviewers:

 **Red-glasses-chan** : Thank you! I agree. There needs to be more Zoro/Tashigi stories. It's hard when Oda seems to ignore the fact that he totally set it up for that. It's been how many chapters and the most we've gotten was a save and an over the shoulder carry. I'm not bitter.

 **Mayu87** : This is one of my OTP's as well. It was actually your comment that helped inspire these chapters so thank you! **Part 2** I figured with a cool dad like that, he would want to become a pirate regardless of the marine influence. I was definitely inspired by the Garp/Ace/Luffy thing. **Part 3** Thank you for commenting so many times. That makes me feel so good. Yeah, I felt like it wouldn't be a one-night stand kind of deal. Neither of them are like that. They are extremely loyal to their respective superiors and I feel like that would carry over in their relationships (if Oda ever makes one. *shakes fist angrily*)

 **Everlight18** : Thank you! I tried to keep it fluffy but the whole 'absolute justice' just makes me so angry. And of course Smoker noticed. She's his right-hand woman! I love the idea of Grandpa Smoker. He already kind of looks like one. Your comment also inspired these chapters so thank you! **Part 2** I wanted to make it a three-parter but that pesky half chapter came to mind and I couldn't resist. It had nothing to do with his sword style but you can take it that way if it makes me seem cooler or something. I could feel the awkwardness from that conversation while I was writing those conversations. I feel like it was appropriate reactions from both. I don't know if Smoker will ever leave the marines but I can totally see him being much more lenient about who is good and bad considering the whole thing on Punk Hazard. I feel like Oda will have him be in charge of the marines when they reform after the inevitable battle that will happen. I don't know how epis this is but here you go. **Part 3** Thank you so much for all your comments! Yeah, Sora is still a boy and even though I'm a girl, when I found out exactly what it meant to be the youngest of 12, I had to do a lot of mental scrubbing. I still do occasionally. *shudders*. I felt like Oda was making Smoker into another Garp and Garp even took in Roger's son so I felt like he would be pretty open and understanding about everything, kind of like Garp. I wouldn't call it jealous so much as bitter. I mean, Tashigi obviously has the better end of the deal. So far, the new baby is just mentioned in this chapter. I plan on ending it hear but who knows? I originally planned on ending it on the first chapter.

 **Valkyrie Elysia** : I love the idea of a mini Zoro. I hope Oda adds one at the end of One Piece. Actually, no I don't. Because that would mean that OP is over. I couldn't handle Naruto. And that one didn't last as long!

 **Xyliaf27** : Thank you! Honestly, Zoro and Tashigi is like, the _only_ OP couple. Oda apparently made a bunch of asexual characters except for two, one of which is a skeleton and the other is a pervert. Even the self-proclaimed pervert is asexual. And a cyborg. **Part 2** Thank you again. I tried to make Sora cute but at the same time, I hate writing cutesy dialogue. I can't really see Zoro being a fatherly figure but mainly because I can't see him ever stopping his adventures with Luffy.

 **lunachand** : Thanks! I felt like any child of Zoro's would want to surpass him. It just felt right. I feel like even if he went the other way and became a marine, Zoro would still be his goal.

 **JakeofTheGrasslands** : Thank you. I think your review is nice.

 **LurkingFanatic** : I didn't quite understand your review but I like your name. Honestly it's what I feel like most of the time.

 **ktgreen** : Thanks! I like his name too. I wanted it to be close to Zoro's name and that's what I came up with. I honestly didn't think too hard. I actually got it from Kingdom Hearts. (mainly because I don't know many Japanese sounding names). I like him too! He's my mini-Zoro. I don't know if Zoro is a D. or not but I feel like his will is strong enough to carry on to the next generation. I personally love Smoker and feel like he and Tashigi don't get any love in the series. I have a feeling they will play a much bigger role in the inevitable war (I alluded to it in previous chapters) between the world government and ... like, everyone. I had fun with his part too! You're welcome!

 **Disclaimer** : I own everything! (if by everything, you interpret it to mean nothing, then this statement is accurate.)

* * *

 **CopyCat 4**

"Zoro! You're going the wrong way!" A man with green hair, multiple scars, and three swords skidded to a halt, quickly turning around and running the opposite way he had been previously running. All involved were so used to this by now that they didn't even bother mocking it. Well, all except one.

"Stupid Moss Head! You always get lost and drag everyone down with you!"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear anything from a perverted curly brow like you!"

Their bickering continued while they ran, the world effectively exploding behind them, bullets zooming past them, and an entire division of marines chasing after them. Just like normal.

"Both of you, shut up and hurry up!" An orange-haired navigator shouted angrily, running ahead of them.

"Yes, Nami-swan! You are beautiful even when you are angry!"

"Yohohohoho!" A Skeleton in a gaudy outfit laughed while running along with the group. "Nami-san. When we get back, will you let me see your-"

"There is no way I would!" Was the shouted response.

The crew managed to make it aboard their ship, the trusted Thousand Sunny before the marines caught up with them.

"Quick! Get us out of here!" Nami shouted to a blue-haired cyborg.

"Ow! Suupeer right away!" Franky struck a pose before running to the helm. Sanji and Zoro both jumped up to the main mast and unfurled the sail with practiced ease and synchronization.

"Here we go!" Franky shouted as they pulled out of the dock. "Coup de Burst!" With a sound as loud as a cannon, they blasted away from the exploding town and shot through the air.

"Yahooo!" Their naïve and fearless captain shouted from his special seat on the head of the lion, his arms held up in excitement. He laughed as the momentum stalled enough that they started their descent. "That was a lot of fun! Let's go back sometime!"

"That wasn't fun!" Shouted Nami, Usopp, and Chopper.

"It was rather exhilarating." Robin said, a polite smile on her face. "I'm glad we weren't all burned to a crisp."

"Your imagination is too scary." Usopp, Chopper, and Brook said in a low voice with fearful expressions.

They all grunted and held on to various parts of the ship as they landed with a splash and harsh jolt.

"Looks like we got away." Nami said with a sigh, looking back at the pillar of smoke rising from the town. "It'll take a while before they can leave." This announcement was met with cheers.

"Yosh! I will make a celebratory treat for Nami-swan and Robin-chwan!"

"Ooh! Make some for us too Sanji!" the previous trio with Franky and Luffy added shouted in unison.

"Shut up! You can have the leftovers from what Nami-swan and Robin-chwan don't eat!" He shouted back angrily before heading into the galley. Robin giggled as the trio plus Luffy started to dance in happiness, both for potentially getting a treat as well as escaping the exploding island and all the marines.

Zoro yawned and stretched. "I'm tired. I'm going to take a nap." He walked over to one of his favorite napping spots and would have laid down but stopped in surprise. It was occupied. By some kid with blue hair and two swords. His mouth was wide open and he was snoring rather loudly. Zoro blinked.

Chopper noticed that Zoro was just standing. "Zoro? What's wrong? I thought you were going to take a nap."

"My spot is taken." He said, kind of like a kid saying that his favorite toy was being used.

"Eh?" They StrawHats all walked over to see what he was talking about. They found the same sleeping person that Zoro was staring at.

"EEH?!" They shouted in unison.

"What's a stranger going on the Thousand Sunny?!"

"How'd he get on board?"

"Is he an enemy?"

"How is he still asleep?"

The questions were loud and panicked, interspersed with Luffy's laughter and Franky's clang as his forearms crashed together in his 'super' pose.

"Perhaps he is a spy from the world government sent to annihilate everyone." Robin said with a straight face.

"That's too scary!" the trio shouted at her.

"Eh? He's waking up!" Luffy called. They all crowded around the sleeping man to discover that he was indeed waking up.

Slowly he blinked, yawning loudly and stretching. He blearily looked up at the 8 StrawHat pirates that were gathered around him with various expressions. He didn't react to any of them until he caught sight of the green-haired swordsman.

A grin that reminded most of a wild beast formed, a dangerous glint shone in his eyes. Faster than regular humans could see, he pulled out one of his swords and leapt at Zoro. His attack was blocked effortlessly by a half-drawn sword. The clang of katanas shocked some of the StrawHats, causing them to jump away from the fight. Luffy just laughed.

"Oh? Looks like you're looking for a fight?" Zoro said, his own beast-like grin forming.

"I've been looking forward to this fight my whole life, Roronoa!" The boy grinned. "I just need to defeat you and then I will have reached my dream of becoming the World's Strongest Swordsman!"

"Oh?" For a moment, Zoro had a flashback to a certain restaurant on the sea and another swordsman that faced him, one with peculiar eyes and an oversized sword on his back.

"Hey, Zoro!" Luffy laughed. "He's just like you when you fought against Hawk-guy!"

"Looks like it. Well, you challenged me, and I never turn down a chance to fight!" Both swordsman grinned before pushing off each other to take firmer stances. There was a pause as each waited for the other to take the first step. Then, with no discernable reason, they both jumped forward, two swords against one.

They both landed lightly a few paces away from each other, their backs to the others. Zoro calmly sheathed his sword with a smooth snick, leaving his opposition to suddenly fall to his knees, one of his swords breaking in half.

Luffy, the trio and Franky all cheered for the winner, the rest knowing the outcome of the fight long before it began. The blue-haired swordsman struggled to his feet, coughing up blood, a long slice on his torso freely bleeding. He sheathed his remaining sword and turned to face Zoro.

"Heh. Should have figured it would be over that quickly. I've got a long way to go before I'm stronger than you, Zoro." Zoro raised a brow at the other swordsman's grin, despite all the blood.

"What's your name boy?" He asked. He was impressed. This kid reminded him of himself.

"Sora."

"Well, Sora. I'll let you live. I want you to get stronger and come face me again for my title." He grinned.

Sora grinned back. "Deal." Then he collapsed.

* * *

When he woke up, he realized that he was in a lot of pain, and his entire torso was tied tightly with clean white bandages. He blinked and looked around. It appeared like he was still on the StrawHats ship.

"Oh! You're awake!" A childish voice said happily. He looked over and saw the StrawHats famous doctor, a shapeshifting reindeer named Chopper. According to his mother, he had been mistaken as the StrawHats pet for years until he almost single-handedly brought down an entire navy base. And then proceeded to treat everyone, ally and foe alike.

"We were getting a little worried because you slept for so long but I wasn't too surprised. Zoro didn't go easy on you at all. Honestly, I'm a little surprised that you're alive. You lost a lot of blood and we had to give you a blood transfusion, but luckily, you matched Zoro's type. We have that in stock a plenty. He somehow always manages to get really injured." Chopper continued to ramble on, mixing some medicine.

Sora sat up and tried to leave but was quickly stopped by the tiny reindeer. "Don't get up! You'll reopen your wound! You'll already have a scar as it is!" He tried to ignore Chopper but was forced back down by the doctor's sudden growth into a muscular monster with a scarier voice. "Lay back down!" He shouted at Sora.

"I'm fine." Sora tried to brush him off but the doctor wasn't having it. "I heal quickly."

"I don't care!" Was the terse reply. "I'm the doctor and I say when you are fine, not you!" Pacified by Sora's compliance, Chopper shrank back down to his hybrid form. "I asked Sanji to make some food for you when you woke up. I'll go tell him." Chopper smiled and walked out.

As soon as he was gone, Sora got up, ignoring his torn and bloodied shirt, grabbing his only remaining sword and heading out on deck.

"Oh, Sora! You're up!" A talking skeleton Sora knew to be Brook said while laughing, his famous violin on his shoulder, a merry tune wafting through the ship.

"Eh?" The long-nosed sniper named Usopp looked down from the upper deck where he had been looking through a telescope. "Chopper said you were supposed to rest for a few days."

"I'm fine." Sora shrugged. He was comfortable now that he knew they weren't going to toss him overboard or something. No sense in saving someone just to kill them. He sat down against the main mast and started to undo his bandages.

"You should leave them on. Chopper wouldn't be happy." The black-haired archeologist Robin said from her spot on a lawn chair, a thick and dusty book in her arms.

As if on cue, the said reindeer suddenly walked back out and shouted when he saw Sora. "Eh? Leave the bandages on!"

"They restrict my movement."

Chopper grew and shouted angrily, "They're supposed to restrict your movement!" Robin and Brook laughed at the exchange. There was a stretching sound and an elongated arm grabbed on the railing, pulling the monkey-like Luffy onto the main deck, landing cross-legged next to Sora.

Sora supposed he should probably be in some kind of awe being so close to the infamous Pirate King but since his goal was the green-haired swordsman, he didn't particularly care about the captain. He was confused by Luffy's laughter.

"You're funny!" He said, his trademark care-free grin on his face. "You're just like Zoro! He had the same experience when he fought against the Hawk-guy!"

Sora wasn't really sure how to respond to that so he stayed silent.

"Luffy!" Chopper interrupted. "This is no time to chat! He is supposed to be resting!"

"Here's the meal for the injured guy." A blond-haired cook easily recognized as Black-Leg Sanji stepped out, a cigarette in his mouth, holding a covered tray. He walked casually over to Sora and held out the tray, which was accepted. He tilted his head for a moment, examining the young swordsman, before abruptly turning away.

"I don't know why, but he annoys me for some reason." He grumbled before distracting himself with Robin.

Sora also felt annoyed with the cook but chose to say nothing as he was too busy eating. Luffy tried to steal some of the food but it was Chopper who stopped him, saying that Sora needed to get his strength up. Luffy pouted before swinging off to try and convince Sanji to make some food for him as well.

"It's Sora, right?" The navigator Nami came up to him. "We don't really have a destination planned so we were just going to drop you off at the next island. Since you're awake, where are you from? We can at least start heading in the right direction."

Sora finished his meal with a loud gulp. "East Blue." He said.

"Eh?"

"You made it all the way to the new world?" Usopp came up behind her, his face stating his respect. Sora shrugged.

"I fell asleep on a navy ship. They crossed straight into the Grand Line. By the time I woke up, I was already here."

Shouts of disbelief came from many.

"How on earth did you accidently fall asleep on a navy ship? You're not part of the navy yourself are you?" Was the suddenly suspicious question.

He shook his head. "No. I'm a pirate."

"Oh?" Luffy came back.

"What crew are you a part of?" Usopp asked.

"I'm not part of any crew. So far, they've all been too weak. I won't join a crew when I'm stronger than the captain." He shook his head.

"So you're a pirate looking for a crew?" Luffy asked, a mysterious twinkle in his eye. Sora didn't know why, but apparently everyone else did. They all responded by smacking him hard on the head and shouting in unison, "No recruiting!"

Nami sighed. "Well, we weren't planning on leaving the Grand Line anytime soon so you'll have to find a ride back yourself. We can't head East because that's where we just came from. We'll go a little South and find the nearest island. How about that?"

Sora shrugged. "I'm not trying to get back to the East Blue. I left home on purpose so that I could challenge Zoro. Now that I have, I need to get stronger. The best way to do that is to stay on the Grand Line." There was a pause while Sora contemplated for a moment. "Plus, I have no idea which way East even is."

"Eh?" Nami shouted surprised. The idea that someone couldn't even find a general direction like that was foreign to her. Well, maybe not completely foreign. She eyes him suspiciously. "Have you always gotten lost like that? Not knowing which way you're even faceing?"

He shrugged again. "Mom said I was born without an internal compass of that it broke when I came out."

Nami grabbed the nearest members of the StrawHats and huddled around Robin, forming a circle. Sanji, sensing the proximity of two girls, joined them. Franky left the helm to join in as well.

"Does anyone else think he reminds you of someone?" Nami asked.

"He's a swordsman with multiple swords." Usopp added, nodding.

"He refuses to keep his bandages on when he's critically injured." Chopper said, his arms folded.

"He lacks any sense of direction." Nami said with a knowing look.

"He even slept through some extraordinary things." Robin said with a small giggle.

"He is suupeer tough, taking on that much damage." Franky said, his normally loud tones quieted.

"Not to mention he annoys me for no reason." Sanji said, drawing a puff from his cigarette.

Luffy laughed. "He says the same things that Zoro says!" The rest of the group was surprised that Luffy actually seemed to catch on to what they were saying.

"And if my memory serves me right," Brook said. "He looks an awful lot like Zoro did when he was that age." As one they all turned to look at the object of their conversation who had finished taking off the bandages and was stretching, obviously preparing for some type of training or exercise. The circle formed again.

"There's no way though." Usopp said.

"This is the stupid moss head we're talking about." Sanji nodded.

"He's never mentioned even the possibility." Chopper said, a nervous look on his face.

"How on earth would Zoro manage to get a girl?" Brook asked.

"I wasn't even sure if he _liked_ girls." Robin added. There was a moment of silence as they all contemplated the full depth of their suspicions. Suddenly Luffy laughed.

"Why don't we just ask him?" Before anyone could stop him, he bounced over to Sora, who was going through some basic swings with his only remaining sword. "Hey, Sora." Luffy called out to him, ignoring the desperate sounds of his crew trying to stop him in the background. "Is Zoro your dad?"

Sora paused in his exercise and looked over. The crew, while initially trying to stop Luffy, were now all listening intently.

"Why do you ask?" Luffy grinned.

"'Cause you're just like him!"

There was a moment of silence as everyone waited for Sora's response. Finally, he opened his mouth and replied. "My father was never around growing up and mom didn't like talking about him. My sister had never met him either."

At this proclamation, as well as the news that he wasn't an only child, everyone seemed to deflate, walking away.

"There's was no way, really." Nami said dismissively, making her way to the upper deck to make sure they were heading towards an island.

"A moss head like that have children?" Sanji shook his head, heading back towards the kitchen.

"I guess for someone like him it suupeer impossible." Franky agreed, taking the helm again.

"I just can't imagine Zoro like that with anyone." Chopper said contemplatively, leaving for his workshop.

"I knew he wasn't all along." Usopp lied, going over to check on his supply of ammo.

"I guess he really doesn't like girls." Robin said, mostly to herself, settling back into her book.

"Yohoho! I never would have forgiven him for seeing a girl's panties before me!" Brook laughed, pulling out his violin.

Luffy stayed where he was, still looking at Sora. When they were alone, he grinned. "I see." He said laughing, before swinging away to his special seat.

* * *

They did eventually drop Sora off. At the next island, they ran into a bit of trouble and Sora did accidently help them by being in the right spot at the right time because he got lost. They said their good-byes and boarded their ship again. Nami wanted him to pay for their transportation but since Sora had no money and Luffy liked him, they let him go.

Zoro was the last to board but he waited next to Sora for a moment. After a moment of silence, he spoke.

"How old are you, kid?"

"19."

"How old is your sister?"

"She'll be 7 this year." Zoro nodded and they stood in silence.

"How's your mom doing?"

"She's doing well. It's been about two years since I've seen her though." Zoro nodded again, and they once more fell into silence.

"Well, kid. If you do see her, you can let her know that she didn't need to try and keep it a secret. I've known about both of you from the very beginning." He ignored Sora's shocked expression and headed for the ship.

"Oh," He turned back quickly. "Don't let her know about your injury. I'm in enough trouble as it is." Sora was so shocked that all he could do was nod. He hadn't planned on letting her know anyway. Zoro smirked and jumped on deck.

"Take care kid. I expect you to be a whole lot stronger the next time we meet."

As the ship pulled away, Sora finally came to his senses. He grinned the same grin that he had inherited from his father.

"Next time we meet, I'll be the one to take the name of Strongest Swordsman. Just you wait. Dad."

* * *

The end. I really have a hard time letting one shots be one shots but I got such great feedback that I felt I had to keep going. Special thanks to all my reviewers! This was for you!


End file.
